First Naruto Sasusaku Fanfic
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Give time for review. It was a six day vote.
1. Chapter 1

**After 6 days of voting, it has come to the decision. First Naruto Sasusaku Fanfic is on straight from DeviantART! No kimks, no alterations, no revisement! Please ENJOY!  
Shini: Why didn't you do this, earlier?  
Me: Just stick with it.  
Naruto: Is this the script? It sucks!**  
**Me: -_-' ROLL FILM! AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**On the day Team 7 came to be, under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake, The villagers thought it would be a disaster, having the Nine-Tailed-Fox as a genin. But as time passed, the team began to form hard to break bonds. The last living Uchiha and the beast with a bond fit for brothers, and a hidden love, that no one was able to detect. But on the night, one of the Great Sannin separated the bonds, the two only members tried countless times to bring they're loved one back, and failed, many times. As the leader of the Snake Assassination Squad, Things must be fufilled. They can't bring Uchiha back to his home. They realize that, now. But the least that they could do, for a fallen comrade, cursed for all eternity by the need for power, bound to walk a path of hatred, like his brother before him, to help restore his bloodline,... His clan... And protect the legendary eye... With they're very lives...

* * *

Part One: Retrieval Mission Abducted

* * *

Dawn Broke, and the now hero of the village was looking out of his window, staring at the waking sun. He was thinking of his lost friend, and wondering what he was up to. Later on that day, he was wondering about. Still shooken up over the death of Jiraya, and seeing his father for the first time, he's gotta shake things up to think. Poor Naruto. But he couldn't think too much on the topic. He has a date with Hinata. After the battle with Pain, he thought it would make her really happy if they got Ramen together. Along the way, an old friend of his showed, looking just as stunning as the day he laid eyes on her (which ofcourse, gave him a black eye at the time).

"Sakura? What's up?" Naruto was wondering why was she here? She doesn't live around here.

"Lady Fith has woken up. She asks for us." Grandma Tsunade's awake? The two of them jolted down to the Kage Shrine, and met up with Shizune, Ton-ton, and Tsunade herself.

"Glad to see Danzo hasn't kicked you out, Naruto. Still trying to get my position back. Is Pain gone?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"...Yeah. The Akastuki's done for. All that are left are Kisame and the one with the mask." Naruto was starring at the ground. Sakura was the only one who knew what he was thinking...

_'...Sasuke...' _Sakura couldn't help but remember his new build. the coat that tied in his purple pants with enormous sleeves, and huge rope that was being used as a belt, so to speak. his weapon and sheath on his back. True, it did turn her on, a little, but now wasn't the time.

"Sakura. We're running out of herbs. I need you to go out and retreive more. I'll write a note." Tsunade said, putting her on a solo mission. Sakura nodded, and left to do so. Tsunade got her strength and chakra back, along with her beauty.

"Grandma Tsunade..." Naruto began. Shizune, who was holding Ton-ton, along with Lady Fith, turned around, and looked at him, awaiting his question. "... How long... Did you knew... That... The 4th Hokage... Was my father...?" Stunned. How'd he find out? Did Jiraya tell him?

"When Nine Tails took over,... I saw him,... Told me that I was his heir... And repaired my seal... How long did you know?" He was demanding answers. No point of denying it, now.

"... On the day you were born... Jiraya bacame your godfather..." Naruto froze. Jiraya was what? "He came up with the name,... Minato picked that name,... Your mother agreed."

"Who-...?" Naruto began, but got cut off. Tsunade smiled.

"… Kushina… Uzumaki… Is the name of your mother." Naruto stood there, He didn't know what to think.

Sakura was heading towards the edge of the village, a dangerous part. Nobody watches those parts, but the herbs needed are vital, and can be only found here. What a wreck. She began picking the herbs needed, and was minding her own business. But then,…

"Rustle!" The bushes began to move, and Sakura was ready. She held her ground. But all that came was… Smoke Bombs? She noticed that there were three, and were going off. She immediately began to cover her mouth, keeping the smell from her nose. She was about to move, but something went wrong.

_'I-… I can't move!'_ She thought. She could feel her body get very heavy, and she began coughing violently. She ended up falling to the ground, and loosing her sight, and her mind. Whatever this was, was causing her body to shut down. After a quick thought of Sasuke, she slipped in a semi coma. While she laid there, three men abrupt from the bushes, covered in rags and wearing gas masks. You could easily tell they were bandits. No wonder why Sakura couldn't pick up any chakra. One, that looked like an old geezer peered down on her with lust.

"I'm gonna have some fun. Go on ahead." The old man said. He had a build, it was just his face. It was covered in wrinkles.

"We don't have time. We need to kill this one, and leave." The one with white hair in a pony tail stated. "You take too long." But the one that looked like a leader, was an elderly woman. In her late sixties.

"You have twenty minutes. Catch up." She said, then departed, along with the one with the pony. The one with wrinkles rubbed his hands with greed, got on one knee, and pulled out a knife.

"Too bad your not awake, then this could be fun, hearing you scream." He said to her, knowing that no one was listening. "Ah, well. Let's see what I won myself, today." With that being said, he took his knife, and ripped Sakura's top off, along with her bra, revealing her breasts.

"You're a very rare B cup,… It suits you so well." The old geezer said with glee. He traced his fingers around her right nipple, causing it to erect. "All right, it's time for your pant-" Before he could finish his statement, someone in purple stockings appeared, and with his knee, cocked him in the chin, and sent him flying to the nearest tree. He hit ground, and had a bloody lip.

"W-what the-" He began, and then saw who attacked him, and made his mask gone. There were four, all in cloaks, and in gas masks, one female, red head, and three male. One of the males had strange eyes. Sasuke, and Snake came, to stop what was going on.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, you three handle him. I'll take care of the girl. Karin, do you have a spare mask?" Sasuke asked, and Karin handed him a spare. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo went to go deal the old pervert, while Sasuke took off his black cloak, threw it over Sakura, and placed the spare over her mouth and nose. The old man was dead in three seconds flat, and the group went over to Sasuke.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Karin asked. Sasuke looked down at Sakura as he held her in his arms, seeing her unconscious. "Let's get out of this gas. It's a miracle she's still breathing. Normally she'd be dead. This was Orochimaru's favorites." With that being stated, they left, and went to the nearest village, so that they can find an in. Suigetsu, was eyeing Sakura, a little bit. Fortunately for him, he was on Sasuke's right side, which her head was, along with a small opening, seeing a small portion of the center of her chest.

"Hmm," Sasuke chuckled, causing Suigetsu to jolt a bit. "Suigetsu,… I would not recommend it." He said, awakening his Sharingan Eye. Suigetsu took three steps to his right, away from him, cause if you pissed him off, you ain't seeing daylight.

"I SAW NOTHING!" Suigetsu screamed, terrified.

_'Sure….' _Karin thought, glaring at the back through the corners of her eyes. Deep in the forest, they found an Inn, built in rock. They entered in, liking the surroundings.

"CUSTOMERSSSSSSSSSS!" A woman called, from the head desk. Karin came up, but didn't say anything. She counted heads, and saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms, who still had her spare mask, and going pale.

"Five rooms, One Medic Care, Last Level, Extra Comfort!" All of them just starred at her, very confusing. She then came around, and aimed for Sasuke. She was in a white kimono, with no design, and had brunette hair in a bun. Her eyes were a deeper green than Sakura's. She came over, literally in front of Sasuke, and removed the spare. Sasuke was stunned, but the woman wasn't surprised. There was dry blood around her lips.

"Got exposed to 'Killer Rape Gas', I see. That's some nasty shit. Follow me." She said, and then aimed for the stairs. Sasuke followed. They got to the last room on the last level, she took a key, unlocked the door, to reveal that the room had a phenomenal view of the nearest ocean and trees.

"Lay her down, I'll send clothing." She said, as Sasuke laid Sakura down on the bed. The room had candles, as light. "I'm gonna have to contact the nearest Ninjutsu Village, and ask for medical work, she's gonna be getting a fever in a few hours."

"Sorry?" Sasuke asked. Was this stuff lethal?

"The Killer Rape Gas is used for personal gain. Somehow, it can access your immune system by using all living cells and organs visible to the open. This includes your eyes, and skin." No wonder. Sakura was all ready exposed. "She won't be able to regain for at least five days, a week at the most." That last part made Sasuke cringe. He could not believe the Cashier. A whole week with HER?

* * *

**COMMENT, PLEASE!**

**Shini: That was fun. When do I come in?**

**Naruto: You'll get your chance.**

**Sasuke: I don't remember signing anything.**

**Me: Here's your contract! :D *shows contract***

**Sasuke: H-How did-! ITACHI!**

**Itachi: Gotta go.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here's part 2!**

**Naruto: Ok, I remember my lines.**

**Kakashi: Good.**

**Me: Ok, people! To your places! AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Part Two: Is Friendship Creeping Back to Me…

* * *

"Sakura's MISSING?" Naruto screeched. Tsunade just sat there, worried herself. "Where was she last seen?"

"We don't know. She went to go get herbs, since we're low on supplies, and she hasn't turned up since. And it's almost dusk." She stated, stood up when she saw a black op standing at the door. "I gotta go fight for my chair back. You stay put so I can give a search and rescue mission." With that said, Tsunade, Shizune and Ton-Ton left, and closed the door. Naruto was standing in the Hokage room, impatiently, and began to worry about Sakura.

_'Come on, girl…'_ He thought. _'…You're a tough bitch. Come on back…'_ all he could hear were sobs, which came from him. _'…I can't loose you like we lost Sasuke…'_ The cashier in the kimono was right. Sakura was burning up one horrible fever, and her skin was whiter than Orochimaru's, and she hasn't moved all day. Sasuke ended up putting a long white t shirt on her that the cashier gave her, to hide some "unwanted cleavage". It actually didn't bug him that much, surprisingly. He even had thoughts, but misplaced them as possible side effects from the gas, deliberately. He never left the room with a view, though. In fact, he asked the cashier if food and antibiotics for Sakura could be brought up, if possible. He just sat there, looking out the huge glassed doors.

"DING!" He heard one side of the wall go off, and a green light lit. A door opened, to reveal enough food to feed three, antibiotics, a bowl full of water, a rag in the water, and a cup of Chicken Broth. Sasuke's starting to like this place, since the woman knows not to mess with him. And he didn't even had to pull out his sword. When he got the last of it, and sat back down, he took the thing of Chicken Broth, picked her head up, and shook her, a little.

"Mmm,…" Sakura was really out of it. Poor thing.

"Come on." Sasuke said, a little bit worried. "You need something in your system." Sakura was half asleep, but awake enough to accept the chicken broth. Half of it was gone, when she started to hack up blood, and breath very heavily.

"T-…Thank you…" Sakura weakly said, after cleaning her chin up, and lying back down. After three minutes, Sasuke placed his hand on her forehead, to feel any temp changes. She was warming up, but she was still cold. Sasuke got up from his chair, headed toward the bowl of water. Took the rag, drenched it in the water, which was cold, and with one hand, squeezed out all of the access water. Took his chair, and placed the cloth over her forehead. Sakura was blushing by the time he got back, and figured it was due to the fever.

_'… … … … … … …Sakura… … … … … … …'_ Sasuke couldn't help but think how beautiful she had gotten. He could see a lot of maturity in her, and strength. He decided to turn in for the night, so he went to the wall with the entrance door and closet. He pulled the doors to the closet opened, allowing a single size bed to open, and take it's place.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Karin was having a raging fit. Because 'her beloved Sasuke missed dinner, and locked himself in that room with that pink headed bitch for all eternity'(I had way too much fun with that). "We haven't seen him all day." Suigetsu and Juugo were watching her rant and rave like she was the comedian of a reality show.

"Karin, what's your problem?" Suigetsu asked calmly. Then and there, it hit them like a ton of bricks. "…Your not jealous, are ya…?" Karin gave the both of them a glare that made them shut up, and turn white in the face.

"Over that Leaf Village Slut?" Juugo and Suigetsu looked at each other with confusion, asking the same question in they're minds.

_'Is she really?' _Karin's meal went cold. They were all having dinner, and the cashier was watching them from behind the desk. She wondered how this was gonna turn out. As night came out, with the cresent of the waxing in view, Naruto and Kakashi were assigned on the mission to retrieve Sakura. Who knew how she was doing.

"…She's a tough girl, Naruto…" Kakashi said, comforting Naruto as they were jumping from tree to tree. "…She'll be fine." Naruto smiled, but still had his worries.

_'Sakura, hold on!' _Naruto knew she couldn't hear his thoughts, but what could it do to try and tell her that with his brain. Everyone was asleep, Suigetsu and Juugo went to the closest river for a dip, in the middle of the night. Karin, who decided to do the unthinkable, snuck into the last room on the last level, nearly fainting seeing Sasuke's back, but kept herself detained, and headed over to Sakura, who was fighting this fever, and still had the rag over her head. It was dry. Karin glared at her, and out of greed, took her hand, placed it over Sakura's neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. In Sakura's condition, she doesn't know what's going on. Karin was so close to crushing her neck when…

"SNATCH!" Sasuke was wide awake, on the other side of Sakura's bed, holding her wrist and chocking hand in the air, gripping it, making her quinch.

"…I wouldn't do that. Let this be a warning,… For waking me up." Just hearing Sasuke growling scared her, so he flung her over his shoulder, through the glassed doors, over the balcony, and toward the river that Suigetsu and Juugo were refreshing in. There was this huge splash, Suigetsu and Juugo were just about to get they're clothing on, but paused to see what it was. Stunned to see… Karin.

"…" No one could say anything, so, Karin, now realizing the situation,

"! YOU PERVERTS!" Karin was wailing for her life, and hiding her eyes, not wanting to be blinded anymore.

"YOUR ONE TO FUCKING TALK! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! WE'RE NOT EVEN HALF DECENT!" Suigetsu was yelling at her. A little before dawn, the cashier was writing out paper work on her desk, when two male came in. She looked up to see Naruto and Kakashi, looking at them weird.

"Can I help you?" Naruto went up to the desk, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Yeah, have you seen the pink one anywhere?" Naruto handed her the photo of Team 7, back when they were together, one understandable…

"…Yeah, he brought her in, along with his friends. Those three were loud." She said, pointing to both Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto stood there, and Kakashi was frozen. "Speaking of which, I need to hand him the bill-"

"I got it." Naruto said, pulling out his wallet. The cashier looked at him funny, and decided to go along with it. He handed her 3,780 yen, thinking it'd be enough.

"Oh,…" She said a bit baffled. "Is there anyone that you know of Construction Business?"

"Sigh, what'd Sasuke do?" Kakashi asked, reading his "Make Out Paradise" Book.

"It was really weird. The red head that was with him tried to chock the pink one, and I don't know what she did to tick him off, but he threw her over his shoulder, destroys my doors, and sends her to the river! By the way, they left her with something in the last room on the last level." Naruto zipped passed her, and aimed for the stairs. Kakashi put his book back in his pocket, took out his wallet, and handed her 7,472 yen.

"I sure hope this covers the damages." He said, and went for the stairs. She just looked at this, very oddly. Naruto breaks the door down, and he finds Sakura on the bed, asleep, still in that t shirt, but Sasuke's coat's over her. He walked towards her, seeing that she was ok.

_'…Sasuke…'

* * *

_**Karin: That hurt!**

**Suigetsu: That was kinda funny!**

**Sakura: *green* I don't feel so good...**

**Me: . ?... GET HER A BUCKET! Oh, and CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, guys. But it's here!

* * *

**

Part 3: Can you keep a Secret...?

The cashier was finishing up her paperwork when Karin came in, huffy and puffy. She walked up to the front desk, and the cashier looked at her with confusion.

"A friend of mine left something here. Do you know where I can find it?" Karin asked, rather snotty. The only thing that she was concerned about was to make sure that Sakura didn't intervene with her and her goals with Sasuke.

"Yeah, two leaf village ninjas picked up the girl, and left his jacket," She stated as she got Sasuke's coat from underneath her desk, and handed it to Karin. "Now, next time you four come back, I expect payments from one of you. I don't exactly enjoy other people taking the bill."

"Come again?" She forgot about the bill. In fact, she didn't even hear it being brought up.

"Your black haired dick's Blondie friend paid the bill, and the repair fees. Don't approve of it. I have a sister who's deaf, you know." And with that, Karin took Sasuke's coat, and left. The cashier just shook her head. Next thing she does, is grab paper and pen. "Better inform Shini." The leaf village medical corp. saw that an antidote was made, and given to Sakura, and Naruto refused to leave. Even Lee came to check up on her, and told Naruto that he'd take over, but he said no. For the oddest reason, he just won't leave. It was just barbaric. Finally, after a week and five days in the hospital, Sakura began to come around.

"Mmm,…"

"You ok?" Naruto asked, stirring from his chair sleep a bit, seeing Sakura waking up.

"N-Naruto…?" Sakura was confused. She couldn't remember what had happened. All she could remember, was a man holding her, feeding her. "W-what happened…?"

"…Team Taka found you. By the time we got onto Sasuke's scent, he was gone, and left you with his coat." Sakura began having vague flashbacks from being exposed to the gas to hearing Sasuke's voice. _'…Come on. You gotta get something in your system…'_ Sakura began to sit up, when Tsunade came in, with Shizune.

"How are you, Sakura…?" She could tell that Sakura was still hazzle from the incident. "What ever Sasuke gave you, had tremendous effect. Sakura, I'm putting you on relieve vacation. You need rest. Shizune will take your place." Naruto agreed, a bit. But Sakura was still confused. For the last month, she was trying to put the pieces together. Taka wasn't too far away, and Sasuke knew that Sakura was near by. There was a small water fall near the Valley of the End, hidden quite well in the forest of the Leaf Village. And what drove him to go this direction was beyond him. Was it possible that he was developing feelings, or was it an unknown side effect of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Either way, he had to know.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke looked back at his team, trying to find a solution.

"Head towards Granny Cat. I'll meet in a few." Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu just looked at eachother, shrugged, and headed for that direction. They must be low on supplies, they figured. The hidden waterfall was beautiful. Sakura sneaked over here, every now and then, to clear her head.

"Beautiful…" She whispered.

"…I agree." Sakura jumped, wondering who it was. She froze. Sasuke? What's he doing here?

"I see you're well. That medication helped." He was on the other side, staring at her, in her normal clothing. Now he knew how much she blossomed. She was no longer the fangirl from all those years ago.

"…I owe you… For saving my life." Sakura gestured. Sasuke just shrugged it off. He looked around, wondering something.

"Naruto's not with you…" Sakura was taken back by that. She can take care of her own ass, she didn't need a babysitter.

"…Dating Hinata." That wasn't a lie. He and Hinata have been seeing each other more and more.

"Your kidding!" Sasuke couldn't believe. He knew how much Naruto was head over heels for Sakura, back when they were genin. There's no way.

"No joke. He actually sang to her at two in the morning in front her bedroom window." Ok, that got Sasuke laughing. Talk about humiliation. "Thought Neji was gonna kill him. Naruto's a horrible singer!" Sakura was shaking her head. "And to think he's the new Toad Sage." Sasuke held back his laughter long enough to hear that last part. Sasuke could not believe that Naruto was beating him at title-Even Love! Love, for crying out loud! Sakura was adjusting to speed, but still couldn't see Sasuke appearing before him, and this was to prove his theory. Sakura jolted.

"W-what the-?" She couldn't read him. What's going on here?

"…Can you keep a secret…?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura was looking around, looking for anyone else.

"…Sure, w-what's the secret…-" Sakura froze when she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Time froze, as Sasuke gently had his finger tips on her cheek, eyes closed, everything.

_'GET HIM! KNOCK HIM OUT AND TAKE HIM BACK HOME!' _Inner Sakura was screaming. What ever took over her, made her close her eyes, and deepened it. Sasuke could feel something burning, deep within him, begging for more. Sasuke separated for a few seconds, then opened a gape for Sakura's mouth, allowing his tongue to enter, and with his fingers still on her cheek, they were allowing they're tongues to dance, as if it was the end of the world. Sakura couldn't move. And this wasn't genjutsu at all. Sasuke parted, and began to lick her upper neck, under neath her ear.

"Gasp!" Why was Sakura was taking this in? She couldn't move anything! It was as if she was petrified.

_'What's going on?'_ Sasuke pondered._ 'Why am I loosing control?'_ He regained himself, pulled away, and stared into her eyes, both out of breath.

"One month from now. Don't be late." And with that, Sasuke was ingulfed in flames, and disappeared. What?

* * *

**All right! Here's chapter 3!**

**Sakura: Can I still hit him?**

**Me: Um... Sure?**

**Sasuke: Why me?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: What does all of this mean...?

Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were with Granny Cat, and her helper within the abandoned warehouse in the waistland.

"What's with him?" Karin complained. Jugo, and especially Suigetsu were getting entertained by this. After a half an hour, Sasuke came, who had cleverly gotten rid of some supplies that they bought three weeks ago.

"There you are. What took you?" Even Suigetsu got a little curious. Sasuke just glarred at him, causing Suigetsu to quiet it down. The helper was straightening somethings back to where they belong, she noticed something, ... Pink on the side of Sasuke's lips. Jugo noticed it, too, and started smirking, trying not to laugh.

"?" Sasuke looked at him, puzzled. "What's so funny?" He could see that Karin was getting mad at something, and Suigetsu just started rolling, clutching his stomach. "WHAT!" Sasuke was getting fed up. He looked at the helper, who was also trying to hold it in.

"...You've-... You've gotta... Bloody lip." She began to snort, with Sasuke's confused, checking his lip for blood, he aimed for the bathroom. All but Karin started laughing the minute he was gone.

"That boy... I know that look when his father first met his mother. He caught it." Granny Cat exclaimed.

"Sea sick?" Suigetsu said, and both him and Jugo laughed. Karin was glarring at them.

"Very funny. The boy's in love." Granny Cat said, after taking a whiff from her pipe.

"That's crazy!" Suigetsu shouted, Karin's heart sunk.

_'Is he in love with me?'_ She had huge high hopes. "Aw, come on, you too. Anyone can fall in love." Karin said, backing up Granny Cat, and her thoughts.

"Hmph! Anyone but Sasuke." Suigetsu said, chocking his neck with one hand, and sticking his finger in his opened mouth, with his tongue sticking out, indicating "Disgusting". Sasuke came back in, mouth cleaned, and approached Granny Cat and her cats with a bottle of Cat Nip.

"Could I trouble you for some supplies, Granny Cat? It seems we're unpredicably low on herbs, and equipment, somehow." Sasuke said, making up some story.

"It's all right, boy..." Granny Cat began, which left Sasuke in confusion. "... I know that whoever this woman is dear to you. Your father did the exact same thing. It's no trouble at all."

"..." Sasuke said nothing. Sakura was trying to figure out what Sasuke meant by one month. It didn't add up. Sakura met up with Naruto at the gates of the village, who was tapping his foot.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked. Sakura tried to pass him, but he got a hold of her, pulled her infront of him, and looked at her face. "Why do you have your good Rosy Pink Lipstick smudged all over your lips?" Sakura went red, deeper than blood, at the embarassment of him seeing something like this. Naruto began to examin her, and noticed a red spot on her neck.

"Is that a hickey!" Sakura froze. How did he-? She had to do something, fast! So, with her temper, Sakura sucker punched him in the face, and sent him to the other side of the village.

"!" Naruto let out a terrifying scream.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Sakura said, with buldging white eyes, and a square shaped mouth with her teeth showing.

_'What did I do...?'_ Naruto wondered, trembling with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! IT"S HERE!**

**Sasuke: I thought you'd forgotten about this.**

**Me: Sorry! AACCTTIIOONN

* * *

**

Part 5: An unknown clan, skilled in unknown arts!

* * *

Next to the village hidden in the rain, was an abandoned village, no one has been there for 25 years, everything is covered in grass, mold and roots from trees. At the center of this abandoned village, was the head house, same condition as the others. Inside were furniture and family belongings, covered in dust. Everything from shuriken to rattles for newborn infants. You could see paper dolls, feminine clothing, make up, everything a female could ever want. In the basement, however, was different. Rows, ails of books, thick and thin, and were arranged. Some could call it a secret library. And yet at the end of the library, which was dark, and hard to see, was what look liked a small lab, with mechanical hands, attached to a computer, with capsules with wings the size of mosquitoes with half of it off. And yet, they were made of gelatin like glass. On one side of the desk, was a boa, a long, brown stick with two sharp ends, as tall as a 5'6" person. With a button, blending into its surroundings so perfectly. On the chair, was a coat, with a black cowboy coat, with a blue star on it, above a gold crescent moon, smiling at you, with two prongs sticking out the bottom sides of the moon. At the computer's keyboard, two pairs of human hands were typing on it, so fast, not even the sharingan could pick it up. With chakra, a message came up, as a hand stopped to receive it, the other stopped. The hands belonged to a mid shoulder brunette, with sky blue eyes, with a purple halter top, with thick rope tying around her neck. You can see, even though she was sitting, she also had a long black skirt, with a belt that contained her throwing knifes, and shuriken. Along with a wrapped cloth, attached to the belt as well. The eye getter was a brown tube, one that looks like a weapon for shooting wet paper balls with, when you blow enough air into it. The letter was in an odd language, but she could read as if it was her own. Which it was.

"...Itachi's younger brother, eh...?" She chuckled, smiling at the name. "...Itachi Uchiha, now that's someone I haven't seen since the last Clan Elder's Meeting... And that was three years ago." It brought back memories. She continued reading the rest of the letter, and noticed something unusual. "I gotta shoot him with a Hormone Dart? My guess is that Orochimaru loaded the boy with pills, as usual." With that, she uploaded Itachi's photo, and profile, and calculated the height and weight of him, subtracted the number of years between him and Sasuke, and got how many milligrams were to be used in Sasuke's darts.

"...0.8 milligrams of half a tablet of Viagra, and... 0.5 milligrams of one third of a tablet of steroids... Man, Itachi, what are you? All grouch and no woman to bang? That's SAD!" With that being said, she took out a box of Strong Viagra, took one pill, cut it in half, smashed the other half, and took what the computer indicated to use. With her being cooped up in that basement, failing to see the wonderful sun, glistening over Sakura's head, as she was walking away from Tsunade's office from her meeting. When she got home, she went into her room, and looked at her calendar. She can still remember Sasuke telling her _'...One month from now. Don't be late...' _Realizing what that meant, Sakura marked the date that indicated one month, and plotted a plan to take the day off. She couldn't tell Naruto, he'd flip! Not to mention he'd follow, or send a toad. So, she decided to keep it to herself. Naruto was at the library, trying to look up the Rikudo Sage. Not much was on him, just a bunch of myths. But whoever the masked man was that was manipulating Sasuke into working for him, he had to know. There was a book that was all about him, and his descendent, who is said to be more powerful than the sage himself.

_'...Rikudo Sage...' _Naruto read in his head, seeing that he had to put two and two together. _'...Can control the moon...hypnotize...only one can surpass him...' _He stopped. He read the section of his descendent, so many times over, but said this:

_"...For those who wish thy power, only one is permitted to its title, with my blessing. A mortal, skilled in the arts of Ninjutsu Medical need, out cased by thy's fellow men, disgraced by thy's peers. Proven thyself worthy, a mortal of feminine grace, who's wrapped in a single cloth of the silk of the moon's waters, tarnished with crystals of the beauty of the moon's rays. Who's only ally protects a beast of untold creations, dishonored by thy's comrades. Who's eyes are more radiant than the deepest green jade ever known to walk the earth. Hate thy's love, one must. Devotion, must thy will."_

Naruto was impressed. Jiraya couldn't come up with this. No way in hell. Thinking with his brain, for once, he took a piece of paper he brought, and jot down important details. It was a girl with green eyes. That's it.

"I can't believe I'm taking notes." He complained. "I feel like Pervy Sage." But this was something he can't let go. If he couldn't bring Sasuke back, the least he could do, for both him, AND Itachi, was to help save they're clan, by all means necessary.

"Kakashi's looking for you, along with Yamato." A voice said. Naruto looked up to see Sai, smiling another one of his hated smiles. Sai looked down at Naruto was reading, and puzzled. "Aren't you a little old to be reading fairy tales?" Naruto immediately slammed the book shut, picked it up, glared at Sai, and left. He and Sai got along on mid good terms, but since he was working for Danzo, he simply couldn't be trusted about matters concerning Sasuke. When he walked out of the library, he saw the sun shining, clear blue skies. It was the same with Team Taka, only they were taking a one hour break. Karin needed a bath in the water fall that they were at, Suigetsu and Jugo were at the front of an underground hideout, that they found, and Sasuke was in one of the rooms, sleeping. They've been traveling a lot, and Sasuke hasn't been getting enough sleep, due to a particular dream. Along the way, there was a group, four female and one male, were traveling. The male had the Akutski robes, whose blonde hair was pulled back by a small pony tail, and deep violet eyes, scanned everything, and everyone.

"Can you handle this, Shini?" The male informed with deep concern. "Don't forget who your targeting." The fourth female, who owned the long stick, funky belt, and equipment, appeared, along with her long coat, placed over her shoulders, allowing the sleeves to be free, as her stick was holding the coat in place.

"Calm down, Koroa..." She cooed. "...They don't call me Shini of the Kanna Clan for nuttin'." Shini looked over to her fellow females, and nodded her head. One blue short hair, yellow eyes, one long purple hair, with a spike in the center, with black eyes, one brunette with braids, also with crimson red eyes, and one blonde, with pale brown eyes, whose hair was in one massive bun. All were wearing Priestess' robes, and all fanned out. Shini turned to Koroa, and walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you trust me?" Koroa smiled, looking at her with romantic eyes.

"You are so damn lucky you're my wife." Shini smiled at his comment, and planted her lips on his, which he returned, three folds. "Be careful." Shini nodded, and got straight down to work. She got to the waterfall, hid herself, and her chakra good enough for Karin to not detect. She made a sign with her left hand, her index and middle finger in the air, and thought her trick.

_'Hidden Art: Embryo Retrieval Jutsu!' _With that called, Karin was close to wrapping up, when she felt ill, and collapsed to the water. Next thing is seen is a thick white slimy fluid, coming from Karin, taking her black cloak, and bringing it to Shini.

"Thanks a bunch." She said, with pride. "You can go now." She put on Karin's cloak, and aimed for the entrance. Suigetsu and Jugo heard her crash, and went to go check up on her. Shini took the opportune to sneak in, and aim for her target. With her, Sasuke was easy to find since he and Itachi share the same "Hormonal Scent". She was three feet away from a door, it was all dark. She took off her shoes, her stick, placed them next her, and squatted down, next to the door. Thinking like a good ninja, she took her portable oil can that she carries in her coat, and greased the door, so that no sound would come from the bolts. Calmer than a mouse, she slowly turned the knob, propped the door open, just a hare, put her oil can back in her coat, grabbed her small fan, and blew wind so that the door would open better.

_'So far, so good...' _Shini thought. Grabbing her kunai knife, she placed it on the ground, barely touching, and lifted it up to see if Sasuke was there. Sure enough, he was there. On his side, fast asleep, dreaming about a feminine person wrapped in one piece of silver white cloth, elegant and graceful, with eyes deeper than the purest jade. Shini placed her kunai on her shoes, grabbed her dart launcher, and one of her Hormone Darts, specifically for Sasuke, loaded it, and determine where to hit him. And with the lightest breath, the dart shot like a rocket, bouncing off a wall, and hitting Sasuke in the back of the neck.

"!" Sasuke felt his neck, but, he felt nothing. The gelatin like glass was designed to blend with your skin. "...Stupid bugs." He murmured, and fell right back to sleep. Thanks to Karin's cloak, she was able to blend in, perfectly.

_'YES!' _Shini thought, bringing her fist down, with the eye of the tiger. Her job being done, she threw back on her stick, grabbed her shoes and began to leave, but she forgot one thing...Her kunai. The kunai fell off her shoes, and with her open hand, was able to balance her knife on it, but for a short while. All in slow motion, she allowed a sweat to drop, as her kunai fell off her hand, and hit the ground.

"Kling! Kling-kli-kling!" Sasuke was wide awake, she immediately grabbed her knife, went to the nearest room, went inside as Sasuke came out of his, hearing the door slam shut. Sasuke ran next door, checked the room, to find it empty. Shini was bare footed, having her knife in one hand, shoes in the other, running on the ceiling, jumped off the placed at began to head towards her husband, when...

"HEY!" She turned around to see Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo in one huddle, Karin in her clothes, soaking wet. "THAT'S THE BITCH THAT STOLE MY CLOAK!" Karin screamed, pointing at Shini. Shini took her cloak off, rather quite quickly, and held it in the air.

"I'm sorry, do you want this back?" Shini asked with a british accent. Suigetsu took his executioner blade, and charged at her. Shini dropped the cloak, and ran. Sasuke came out, wondering what happened.

"Who the hell was that?" Jugo asked. Shini ran into Koroa's arms, with loving embrace, and got a mouth full from Koroa.

"I thought I told you to be careful." He said. Shini looked at his eyes, and smiled.

"The job's done. Let's go home." Shini said, beginning to walk towards the direction they came from. Koroa shook his head, and followed.

* * *

**Me: I know it took forever, but I have been going through a lot of issues. I'm working on the sequel!**

**Naruto: There's a sequel?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Memories of a Loving Time...

* * *

Naruto was looking around for someone. Today was a village holiday, in the middle of the summer, and everyone had the day off. It was actuall The Hidden Leaf Village's Living Anniversary. Today was a day to honor all of the heroes, and hokages, for they're dedication to the village. He had three people in mind: His father, The Fourth, Jiraya, and...

_'...Sasuke...' _He went rogue. Abandoned everything. But Naruto still thought of him as a brother. He was in a daze, when...

"Back off, Koroa!" Naruto snapped back into reality, to see Shini and Koroa fighting like cats and dogs.

"I told time and time again, we need to ask for directions!" Ok, this was weird. Men don't ask for directions. Apparently, Koroa was a girly like boy, and Shini was a tom-boy.

"I know my way, just fine, thank you!" Shini yelled.

"Yeah, right. That's what you said on our Honeymoon! And look what happened!"

"Shini!" Naruto yelled. Both Shini and Koroa looked up at Naruto, and reconized him.

"Hey, Naruto! Glad to see ya!" Shini chirped. "Wow, you look good!"

"Your tellin' me, last time I saw you with Pervy Sage, it was your wedding day." Naruto commented. Since he and Jiraya traveled these last few years, they met some interesting people. Shini and Koroa were one of them. "Koroa, gotta handle on her?"

"Yeah. No." Koroa said with both thusiasm, and dissapointment. Shini glared at him.

"What's the difference?" Naruto asked. And, unfortunately, he walked into a bad joke.

"The light." Shini looked at her husband with intent to set him on fire. "Anything new?" Koroa changed the subject, before giving Shini a romantic smile. "I love you."

"Bull shit." Shini was not buying it. Not one bit. Naruto just stood there, with a sweat drop on the side of his face.

_'Those two are the weirdest couple I've ever met.' _Once again, Naruto got caught in the middle of they're love war, once again.

"Can you forgive me...?" Koroa cooed. Shini glared at him, even more, and decided to be evil.

"No. And you can sleep in a tree! No sex for you!" Koroa's face got big eyed, squared mouth with teeth, And Naruto stood there with one thing on his mind.

_'Ouch.'_ "Find anything out?" Naruto asked, switching the conversation, for his sake. Shini and Koroa weren't husband and wife, they were brother and sister! As far as they acted. Shini cooled down enough to look at Naruto, and ask for something in return.

"Got payment? You know it's not much." Shini said, negotiating. Naruto knew what it was, and pulled something out of his throwing star pouch.

"Got you bubble wrap." Naruto said, showing the bubble wrap. Shini took the wrap, sat down, and began popping them.

"What do you wanna hear?" Shini asked, which was a sign that her payment was met, and that she would tell anything he asked. Koroa and Naruto sat down as well, watching her hands.

"Itachi Uchiha. You mentioned that you and he were elders of something. What is it?"

"The Clan Elders." Shini said. Naruto got confused, and decided to listen. Team Taka were off, with an order from the Akatsuki. As they were walking up a hill, Sasuke was having flashbacks, from the night he left his home village...

* * *

_"I...I love you more than anything...!" Sakura screamed, as he was leaving. Sasuke stopped, turned around with a smile on his face. More like an evil smirk._

_"Your annoying." Sasuke said. Sakura wouldn't take that for an answer._

_"I know your going to Orochimaru, just let me go with you, I won't get in the way." Sakura was in tears, as he continued his way. "If you leave,... I-I'll scream, and someone-" Sasuke popped up behind her, and as the wind blue leaves all over the place, he whispered in her ear._

_"Sakura..." What was Sasuke up to? "...Thank you...For everything..." Sakura felt a sharp chopped to the neck, and slipped into an unconcious state._

_'Sasu...ke...' That was Sakura last thought, and as Sasuke laid her on the bench, gently petting her cheek, behind her hair, he gave her a token of appreciation for everything she's done for her, by pressing his lips against hers._

_'...Thank you...'_ As Sasuke went back into reality, he saw his team starring at him, while everyone stopped walking.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke was getting really fed up with this. Suigetsu and Jugo were shaking they're heads, and continued walking. Karin was looking at him with jealousy, and continued her way. Sasuke continued, with questions in his mind.

_'...Why did I remember that...?'_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I'm back from the hospital, and ready to update.  
**


End file.
